GMod Monsters
If you're planning on making a monster please go over this first. The above link is still useful advice, but this list as well as the Characters category has become swarmed with pages, so none are to be added further. Hence, as far as count is concerned, this list is final. GMod Monsters '''(also less commonly known as '''Freaks, or TF2 Freaks to indicate their Team Fortress 2 model origins if applicable) is the title given to any Garry's Mod-made creature or superpowered character that has made its presence known in at least two Machinimas or YouTube videos, and is considered in some way dangerous or considerably powerful or ability-endowed. This leads to most of them, when not doing something significant, residing in relative isolation, maybe with other Monsters of a similar species. Other Monsters, especially ones who look/act human, or technically are human, reside in small towns or in human residences, able to blend in with the people there where occasional abnormal antics won't draw too much attention and, therefore, won't give away their status as Monsters. Each GMod Monster only knows of the existence of some of the others, and even fewer know just what they're capable of or how they behave. They also, in the case of non-passive Monsters, tend to be rather territorial and/or violent. This has led to encounters between monsters tending to result in no-holds-barred wars. Classification If a monster has no video yet but one is being made, mark their position as "Speculatory." Oh and leave conversational-ish text for talk pages. The top three of this list should be in '''bold text'.'' Also, Vagicake and Fadkiller are and will always be the top of the list without further ties. It's stated elsewhere in several places on the wiki that they are the upper limit of a Monster's power, and that isn't about to change. By Power Each of the monsters has their own traits, abilities and weaknesses that make them stand out, and some have come together to see which monsters are the most powerful based on these three factors. Seeing as the outcomes of battles are determined by the makers of the videos, this is hardly an accurate list, but by going by common traits shown by Monsters, currently the Monsters are in a ranked list, last recorded with these results: #'Tie - Painis Vagicake' / Fadkiller/Stu Pidface #'Tie - Pygas / BLU Saxton Gravity (Speculatory) / RED Saxton Gravity (Speculatory)' #'Snyphurr ' #Polite Spy (help requested) #Edo Soldier (Fused Elements mode) #Nuclear Scout #Painis Cupcake #Vagineer #Weaselcake/Behemoth/Nightmare Medic #Dr. Monotone (Speculatory) #Tie - Christian Brutal Sniper / Bonk Pancakes (Hostile State) #Tie - Vagiwarship / Dr. Schadenfreude #Tie - Buddhist Murderer Pyro / XanderKage #Tie - Heavydile / Seeman #Tie - Scunt / Medizard #Tie - Soldine / Private Funnyman (vs Dishonorable opponent) #Tie - Sphai / Sewer Medic #Dic Soupcan #Tie - Cryo / Robosol #Scombine #Tie - Cornish Game Spy / Knivehand #Tie - Edo Soldier (Normal) / Ninjineer #Tie - Sawmedic / Madic # Tie - Demopan / Handsome Rogue # Major Scout Guy #Tie - Spyper / Bad Ass Engineer / Gentlespy #Assnick #Popin Dumbell #Eppaljeck #Dick Sandvich #Seeldier #FlutterCook #Shcoutt #Tie - SoupCock PorkPie / Ass Pancakes/ Bonk Pancakes (Calm, less-hostile State) #Tie - Crazy Machine #Orangeman #Team ZOM #RariFruit (without the Gauntlet of Greed) #Tie - Dangerous Bacon / Soljah #Private Funnyman (vs Honorable opponent) #Vagitoilet #Snipe (revived) #Trolltizen #Engifly #Democan #Suicide Soldier #Blockgineer #Spoy #Abstract Spy #Tie - Polite Spy (normal) / Fratman #Robot Engie #Tie - Sodeanator / Tha Shovel #Scaosh #Captain Demoman # Flying Scout of the Desert # Brute Drone(smashing the door) It should be noted that this list is constantly fluctuating, as Monsters reveal new abilities, traits or behaviors. As far as their numbers are concerned, however, this is all of them. Due to the fact that very few reach their full power, most Avatar characters, if on the list, would be anywhere between 5 and 20, depending on how well they can use their tools and/or their abilities that aren't provided by their status, such as magic. By Alignment The moralities of the GMod Monsters vary greatly, but most can be safely put into a given section of the classic nine-category Alignment system, which most already know. This is an attempt to do so - sorting the Monsters by their morality and behavior, rather than their abilities and survivability. The Watcher's presence in this table is because of the capabilities his equipment allows. While not a Monster himself, his degree of potential control over their lives makes him qualify. Snyphurr teeters between Lawful Neutral and Evil because he's only doing his job, but this job seems rather evil in nature much of the time. Unknowns These are Monsters that are either still being created or, so far, only exist in rumors. Or do they? Few Unknowns have pages, as they aren't notable enough to warrant one and no more are to be made. *Grinn (Protatonist, an upcoming new series based on all the Gmod Monsters and quite a few new monsters) - the character "Grinn" is already known to be untouchable (while he is in his realm), and has defeated Fadkiller and Painis Vagicake with a mere blink (while in his realm). He exists outside of the regular realm, yet can interact with whoever he wants to, but they can't touch or hurt him. Feared by all who see him. He can only be defeated when outside of his realm fully or when Ctrl shows up with his HAX of ultimate justice *Demogina Soupcan -A mutant RED Demoman mixture of Dic Soupcan and Engina. He has both individuals' abilities. Possible subordinates are the Scorpion Vagineers. *Neko Donut - A Blaze recolor of some kind. While the creator used to be attempting to pull it out of obscurity and into true Monster status, this has fallen through. *Dorp Holster - An Engineer capable of holstering dorps. Whilst it's unknown what a dorp is, this Engineer can holster them like there's no tomorrow, also quite easy to kill. *Spychic - A rogue BLU Spy who has inherited the ability of controlling psychic energy, because of this, he can create objects from a simple command such as crates and can fire beams concentrated beams of psychic energy. He can also regenerate limbs like the Vagineer, however has an achilles heel (His head, due to the loss of blood supplying his brain to execute the psychic abilities) which can be destroyed, thus leaving Spychic as a harmless corpse. *Lag Switcher - A crazed RED Spy with a Razorback who can turn lag on lag by snapping his fingers to slow you down and finish you off,he spends most of his time playing around (killing) Vagineers. He is friends with Painis Cupcake and comes to visit him often and helps him capture fast prey. *Nanoswarm - A swarm of very tiny ''standard and poison Headcrabs that consume everything in their path like army ants. *Hacktopus: A monster made out of Manhacks set up into tentacles. The Hacktopus isn't invincible, and ceases to exist when its personality core is stripped of Manhack parts. The tentacles that are cut off can attack independently. No two hacktopuses are the same, so they are unique monsters. Hacktopuses are easily killed, but they can easily kill you. ''Main Article Hacktopus *Pain Train Heavy: Created by brasilstation, the PTH is a TF2 RED Heavy with a Pain Train on the place of his head, according to the videos, he was a normal RED Heavy who were a victim of friendly fire, and had a Pain Train replaced in the place of his head, and now, with the help of Seeman, he searches revenge on the RED Team. *Spy Zero: It was created by edwilsons (Zombine™), a Spy mutant mixed with the character Sub Zero from the Mortal Kombat series, he has all the abilities of Sub Zero and the Spy from TF2. *Carncakes *A monster called Geavy was spotted in the Youtube video The Battle of Heavy and Geavy, created by alexpre888. It is not known if this is an original creation by alexpre888 or by someone else. It was created when Heavy got into a car accident and his spilled blood got mixed with toxic waste. It is apparently stronger than Heavy, but was defeated by Heavy at the end of the video. *An image of a stretched Spy called Spyder can be seen on Google Image Search. It's creator is TF2Blozi. Whether this has been used as a true GMod monster or is just a one-off joke still is unknown. *Engactus: A living cactus that has the head of a BLU Engineer. It is unable to move. It supposedly attacks by rapidly shooting spikes at his enemies. *Blazekicker: A blazeiken wearing a RED Vintage Tyrolean.Supposedly able to kick people off the current map and on to other maps. *Doomgineer *The Derptrollian Spazzworm: The Derptrollian Spazzworm is a monster made out of a bunch of wheels linked together to look like a worm and a WireMod gimbal with thrusters at the front. All it does is relentlessly fly toward anyone, including NPCS, and kill them by simply ramming into them. There is no known way to kill the Derptrollian Spazz Worm. It got it's name from how spazzy the gimbal that controls it is. Other *Larger version of top image GMod Monster Themes These are Monster themes that have been confirmed to be their respective monster's actual theme, and whose owner is notable enough to warrant posting at the main list. #Painis Cupcake Theme #Vagineer Theme #Christian Brutal Sniper Theme #Seeman and Seeldier Theme #Dic Soupcan Theme #BLU Saxton Gravity Theme Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters